Total Drama Talent Monsters Madness
by MissyMadness
Summary: Beautiful the second episode is up but everything seems beautiful...at least on the surface 0.0
1. Application

Total Drama Talent Madness

A bit of background: Everyone who applies is being looked upon by your very own host Sophia Blood. She's ruthless and there is something no one really knows about her. That being that not only is she talented but her and her companion Mason Hunter are monsters.

There academy is one of the hardest to get into and simply requires talent and something special (All contestants must be a monster or super human being of some sort but appear human)

Name:

Nickname:

Age (14-21):

Gender:

Sexuality: (I am bi in real life so do not feel afraid to put what you want)

Special Talent:

Superhuman being or abilities:

If you won:

If you lost:

Relationship?:

If so, with whom?:

Personality:

Personality in 3 words:

Favorite Bands:

Favorite Shows:

Favorite Person (or idol):

As a singer/actor/dancer what celebrity do you have most in common with?:

Hobbies:

Bad Habits:

Good Habits:

Most annoying thing:

Most loveable thing:

Outfit (Please no links just describe it)

Hair:

Eyes:

accessories:

Distinct looks as a monster:

People they couldn't possibly get along with:

People they could easily get along with:

(If you want to be in relationship)

Turn off about he/she:

Turn on about he/she:

If told off or given constructive criticism how would he/she react?:

If praised how would they react:

Favorite food:

Hated Food:

Favorite color:

Least favorite color:

Small bio:

Results will be in on June 17, 2013 Hurry in and place in your application.


	2. The Results are in!

**A/N: This is all the ones I have picked for this season a total of 14 contestants 7 males and 7 Females everything evened out and I only had to turn down one person. :D I hope we have loads of fun and the offical date for the first episode/chapter will be 6/20/13 Make sure to review please. A lack of reviews may cause your character to be eliminated though eliminations only happen every three chapters so...**

**JadeAnn1123**

with her character Taylor Heaven Smith.(Bat Shapeshifter, Straight, Serious Girl, singer/song writer)

**OfficalSuperGirlInTraining**

with her character Angelique Summers.(Angel, Straight,Bitter Sweet, singer)

**Shokick**

with his character Tommy Harrison. (A Monster Dancer, Straight, Dancing Fool XD Dancer)

**Finger Curtain Astron**

with her character Catrina Summers. (Demon of some sort, Bi, Upbeat Girl)

**SilentScreaming1944**

with her character Raven Della' Brombe. (Vampire, Straight, Shy Girl, Extreme Flexibility Gymnastics perferbally.)

**neko-pedro**

with his/her character Saphire. (Venom creature thing, Gay, Cunning Male, Fashion Designer)

**Desireatgunpoint**

with her character Scarletta Contalli. (Flesh Gargoyle, Lesbian, Warm and Sweet Personal, Singer)

**MyFlawsareFayetal**

with her characters Jinx Thornefall, (Witch, Bi, Insane Girl, Mind Control, Play all instruments)

her twin brother Tye Thornefall. ( Werewolf, Straight, Cool/Nerd Boy, Singer)

**Midknight13**

with his character Ashton Foxx. (Kitsune,Gay,Laid Back Guy, Writer part time singer.)

**Lollipopguild**

with her character Lyric Rain. (Mermaid,Gay,Sweet Girl, Dancer)

**Skaterboi88**

with his character Cole Murphy. (Wizard,Straight,Preppy Boy, Fashion Designer)

**Godofwarcraft**

with his character Liam Blade. (Gladiator (body of armor) Straight, Bad boy, ( Drummer, Guitar, Piano.)

**TonightsToday**

Twin brothers Sean and Aaron Thunder.(Gemini Personal, Bi, Michevious Twins, Actors.)

**The last 5 contestants are members on another website they won't review but they will read and send me a pm so, don't be surprised if you never see their review or anything.**

**Also, Kunnaki sent me an OC to be the hosts' assistant/best friend. Thank you for that...**

**Can't wait to see you all :D**


	3. Talent Showcase by the Pool Side

**Total Drama Talented Monsters Madness**

**Important Note (PLEASE READ): I Know you guys are excited to read, but this is very important. First, I'd like to thank you all. Second, I do have a bad habit of cursing but the words s*** and f*** won't appear. Damn, hell, bitch, and piss. May show up quite often. If this offends you please pm me and I will control myself. (You MUST PM me this info, it is only for you and me to know.) Also at the end of every episode I will expect all questions answered before my next update. These questions I ask will be essential to the plot so in that way you are in control. If you fail to turn it in your character will be in a high risk for elimination. But, I have a life too so if something **_**really**_** bad kept you from answering a few questions in a week then I will let you slide but not too often will I except it. Now on with the show! :D**

_**(It's On By Camp Rock 2)**_

(Tommy) Drums...(Liam plays)  
A little guitar, please (Jinx pulls out guitar and jams out)  
One, two, three, four (Everyone)

(Angel struts out a flirtacious grin spread across her face as she sings)  
I hope you're ready for the time of your life  
Just look at me, I put a gleam in your eye  
Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride

(Coming in right after is a beautiful Scarletta smiling brightly as she passes by Angel and takes the spotlight)  
Let's go, we got you going, get in the vibe  
Everybody, put your hands to the sky * hands in the sky* (Everyone puts their hands to the sky)

(Jinx sings from guitar)  
Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you high!

(The whole gang lines up and sings)  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob  
It's on, it's on, it's on

(Following choregraphy everyone in perfect sync copies the same dance moves done in the movie all feeling like stars in their own way.)  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it  
rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

(The twins Aaron and Sean wink at eachother and prepare for the next verse)  
Okay now, are you ready?  
One, two  
One, two, three, four

(Feeling it's her cue Catrina with no hesitation does her part)  
Showstoppin' when I step in the place  
Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay  
Get on board, come on, let's ride the wave

(Rather forcefully Lyric pushes her out of the spotlight and sings)  
Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do  
Watch me break and pop, I'll blast it for you  
You wanna rock like us?  
'Cause we're never second place (she taunts the judge who smacks her hand away)  
(You ready?)

(Jinx having a bit too much sugar, thanks to the goodie bags given to them, jumps off stage everyone following behind and begins to walk and dance in the lead everyone still copying the same moves. Tye watches from afar and isn't sure whether to sigh hopelessly or laugh at her.)  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob  
It's on, it's on, it's on (Tye sings along)  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it  
rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

(Tommy, The twins, and Ashton all join in arms hooking eachother brotherly)  
Okay now, are you ready?  
Come on  
One, two  
One, two, three

(Ashton)  
The-the-the-there is no competition  
That's why we're in the number one position

(Tommy)  
Your crew can't hang with us  
Man, we're too dangerous (Dances impressively)

(Aaron (the red haired twin)  
Ain't got the style or the stamina  
Just doin' my thing

(Sean the blue haired twin)  
Get hooked on my swing

(All of them)  
Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass  
Makin' all the girls sing (Liam adds in)  
Yeah, we make the bells ring  
(It's on, it's on)  
Drums (Liam plays even more enthusiastically)  
Yeah  
A little guitar, please (Jinx rocks out closing her eyes and biting her lower lip as everyone whoops and jeers for a moment)  
One, two, three, four

(Scarletta and Angel)  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Show me! (Scarletta)  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it  
rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on! (Angel)  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
(What you got)  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
(Over the top)  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it  
rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
One, two  
One, two, three, four  
It's on! (Everyone)

The entire crowd of teenagers sits on the stage and catches a breath all laughing and smiling. "What a way to start off the season." Sophia compliments her black sin tight dress only reaching to her thighs and hardly hiding any clevage her arm perched up on her husband's shoulder. She flips her snowy white hair out of her face and her lip stick coated lips morph into a smile.

"Looks like we'll have quite the show this year." Mason to her right nodds in agreement his handsome and chisled face smirks along side her his dark blue hair all shaggy and coated in either sweat or an immense amount of hair gel. Saphire could spot and smell it from a mile away.

His nose crunches in disgust, "I think it was sort of a childish way to start off, it's a pitiful disney song. Only like half the camp rock fan base actually enjoyed it. I think next time we dance around like fools we actually do a good job." he insults.

"Dude! Why ya gotta be such a downer." Tommy implies taking a large swig of artic chilled water.

Saphire sneers noticing all the unwanted eyes glued on him. "What!" he barks.

Sophia continues. "Well there is no challenge for all of you, it's been a long trip i'm sure. Take some time to relax and get to know each other. And by tomorrow we will all get to work because believe me this is going to be far from easy."

(About an hour later everyone gathers around the pool resort which is intact with water slides, a juice bar, a tropical green house, and a stage with a dj playing amazing music.)

Angel happily sips on her tropical drink and smiles as everyone gathers around and dances. Playing a fly on the wall wasn't really her thing, but Sophia was right traveling down here was long. Giving her mother a break from having to support her was a good thought and would keep her motivated, That and her will to win. But also it was nice to be around others like herself.

Liam spotted her from his current position clicking glasses with his new friend Tommy. But when seeing her there sitting just like, well ironic enough an angel, it was his time to make his move. Scooting into the seat beside her he casually orders a Pina Coloda.

"So, you come here often?" Angel laughs automatically and sets her drink down to look at him. She grabs his chin and slaps it up word as a sign to 'perk up' She giggles at his reaction his eyes as wide as the pans his mother used to make him breakfast this morning.

"Old, cheesy, pick-up lines won't work on me buddy." she warns. Liam sighs a bit embarrassed but makes a note not to let it show. He chuckles "You caught me, look...You're hot, I'm hot it works. You are now my girl." Angel once again chuckles.

"Nope sorry, I have an eye on someone else." she teases looking out into the crowd of people dramatically. Liam eyes her for a moment and then into the crowd. He cocky smile crawls across his face when he sees where her eyes are directed. At a plant...

"No you don't." he states catching her off guard. "Oh?" she taunts. Liam points to the plant. "Is that your prince charming?" Angel bites her lip.

He laughs a bit at his victory. "Okay you caught me as well." she says "But, when it comes to my talent and this game you will lose." she challenges. He likes her attitude so he decides to spark it a bit more. "You _are _talented, but compared to my drumming?" he scoffs "You hardly make second place."

Angel narrows her eyes at him as the begin to turn red but are halted when he pats her cheek. "Nice chatting with ya gorgeous." his shaggy grey hair brightens his green eyes as both his teeth and piercings glisten under the moonlights luminous gleam.

Angel blinks a bit and smirks "Look forward to next time." she says loud enough for only him and her to hear.

Meanwhile while the two continue to make eyes at each other for the remainder of the night is a sneaky and mysterious Ashton Foxx. He jotts down a couple things on paper and tucks it into his pocket as he sees the man of his dreams sit by his side and orders a some much needed Sushi.

His fickle attitude simply soured as he set down the piece of fish flesh "Would it be so much to ask that they put actual fish in their sushi." he says pushing it away. "I just want to go to my suite and lay down, I don't even like to swim."

Ashton smiles to himself and pushes his shaggy black hair out of his face. He knew he looked good his yellow eyes like two lemon drops his bare chest looking as if carved in stone and his wet jet black hair almost blue at night. Saphire caught a glimpse and his hair almost turned pink in a blush but controlled himself.

He'd only make a move when he knew that he was the one. Ashton knowing that he looked good couldn't help but adore the unique factor Saphire brought. Green hair fixed perfectly, a green and twin blue eye, and fair skin his boyish face and figure and the way his shirt hooked perfectly to his body was a sight to behold as well.

The two caught eachothers eyes and neither looked away. Saphire's eyes slit in a flirtacious way that caught Ashton totally off guard. "Hello handsome." he complimented flirting being the only time he praised this guy was like the Ryan Gosling and Taylor Laughtner love child.

Ashton chuckled closing his eyes and eating the remaining sushi that Saphire hadn't. "It's not too bad." Saphire cocked an eyebrow. "Then I suppose you have no taste buds." Ashton shrugged popping another in his mouth chewing hungrily.

"God I'm starving I haven't eaten anything all day." he groaned. Saphire didn't respond. "Oh sorry look I'll give you some money for these." Saphire rejected the three dollars he offered him. "No that's alright, I'll have plenty of money when I win this thing."

That statement caught Ashton's interest, "You're going to win?" Saphire laughed shortly and rather manically "Damn right I am." Ashton smiled "Cool."

Saphire turned to face him, "What about you?" Ashton shrugged and chuckled "I don't really care, I really just came for fun." he nearly fell out of his chair. "W-what do you mean you don't care?"

"If I win you can keep the money." he offered. Saphire swallowed, "Your kidding." he slyly remarked figuring this was his odd way of flirting but his face showed no sign of joking.

"I'm dead serious, my parents are rich. What do I need the money for? And besides if I did keep it I'd just give it away and you seem to really want it." To most people this would have sounded sweet, naive, and childish but to Saphire it sounded dumb and irresponsible and just plain stupid.

"You idiot!" he said a bit too loudly. Ashton could hear whispers around him saying things like 'poor guy.' and 'How harsh' but Ashton reassuringly stood up to face the bewildered contestant and smiled. "Perhaps." he said and cornered him to the bar and placed three dollars near his hand. Their faces were but inches apart.

And Ashton could feel his alpha side peek through, "I'd be happy to see you win." and like that he walked away past by the other 12 contestants who watched in awe. Saphire swallowed his hair turned pink and then back to red as it switched between, turned on and angry.

_Control yourself Saph. _he soothed. _If he wants to see me win so badly, then I'll make him part of my allaince and while I'm at it, that cute Cole guy too. Yes it's the ultimate allaiance and my ticket to victory and a boyfriend._

Jinx on Saphire's opposing side laughed a bit obnoxiously. Saphire hissed as he looked at her. "What's wrong sparkle boy? Are you mad?" she taunted. Saphire calmed down a bit and bit back an insult. "Your not scared of me?" Jinx laughed again. "Why would I?"

Saphire ran his hand through his perfectly shaped hair, "You should be." Jinx a bit fascinated inched closer to him and whispered, "Why?"

"Stupid girl. Don't you see that I'm going to win this game." Jinx shook her head doubtifully. "No, that'll be me." she assured. Saphire with the same bitchy attitude shrugged. "I hate to say it, but I like your attitude Ms. Witch."

Jinx laughed "Alright Mr. Sparkles. You, me an alliance." she ordered. A smirk grazed his lips. "Alright Ms. Bitch Witch." he insulted but Jinx responded with not a single hint of hurt. "Thank you."

Tye and Catrina laughed a bit. He loved the way she laughed and that was something she did quite oftten something about her that he would probably never get tired of. "So your aa werewolf." she said smiling a toothy grin. He smiled, "Yeah but it's not as painful as it looks and I look more like a wolf than me though it might creep you out." he reasoned but Catrina shook her head and propped her head up using her wrist leaning in her hand.

"You could never creep me out." she said honestly. Tye could feel this connection when he looked at her and when she looked at him, silly as it was this had to be love in some way.

"Hello contestants." said a silky voice the boomed throughout the room, everyone's head swiveled in the hostess' direction. "I know I said I would give you all a break, but I think all this getting along is a bit too much. It's time for a talent showcase, and I choose Scarletta to kick it off."

Scarletta was lit with a beaming spotlight, she lifted her forearm to block the light. She swallowed the room growing silent as she neared the stage. This was her chance to show off in front of the girls at the camp. And showcase her talent of course, no one could ever beat her in the art of singing most definetly Angel.

The room dimmed as she stood on stage, turning to the piano man she sang:

The piano is not firewood yet  
They try to remember, but still they forget  
That the heart beats in threes  
Just like a waltz  
And nothing can stop you from dancing  
(She spots Lyric sitting watching intentivly in the midst if the small crowd she smiles lightly and begins to sing to her.)  
Rise from your cold hospital bed  
You're not dying  
Everyone knows you're going to live  
So you might as well start trying  
(The room darkens around and it is only the beautiful girl she sees.)  
The piano is not firewood yet  
But the cold does get cold  
So it soon might be that  
I'll take it apart, call up my friends  
And we'll warm up our hands by the fire  
(She dances a bit on stage twirling and smiling)  
Don't look so shocked  
Don't judge so harsh  
You don't know  
You are only spying  
Everyone knows it's going to hurt  
But at least we'll get hurt trying  
(She sits next to piano man and plays along with him still locking eyes with her.)  
The piano is not firewood yet  
But a heart can't be helped  
And it gathers regret  
Someday you'll wake up and feel a great pain  
And you'll miss every toy you've ever owned  
(She closes her eyes and opens them dramatically; small tears forming in Lyric's eyes.)  
You'll want to go back  
You'll wish you were small  
Nothing can slow the crying  
You'll take the clock off of your wall  
And you'll wish it was lying  
(Scarletta walks passed the crowd in front of her as the piano plays she touches hands with the people beside her and wipes the tears in her eyes and smiles.)  
Love what you have and you'll have more love  
You're not dying  
Everyone knows you're going to love  
Though there's still no cure for crying

A big wave of claps come her way as she smiles triumphantly she sees a large amount of smiling faces except for the faces that belonged to the not so impressed Saphire and the obviously jealous (at least in Scar's eyes) Angelique.

Sophia noticing the tention calls Angel next. Still holding a glare with Scarletta. Scar's mint and socket eye cutting into Angel's light blue ones.

"Hit it!" Angel calls out to the piano man making it halfway up to the stage.

Demi Lovato's Heartattack sounds from the speakers.

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
(She spins and moves her hips from side and side.)  
Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
(She struts across the stage with her microphone)  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball  
(Looks at Liam and winks)  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand  
(Kicks her foot up and flirtaciously dances around)  
You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
(Rocks out and holds heart)  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love(Shakes head)  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_  
(Plays with the guitarman's hair)  
Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
(Reaches out and pulls back in as if her soul is escaping)  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand  
(Points to Liam another spotlight shining on him, she walks up to him while singing)  
You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_  
(Dances with Liam on stage)  
The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames  
(She sings to him getting close to his face)  
You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
(Pushes him away)  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_  
(Bends back releasing all air she possesses)  
Scarletta scowls a bit and claps slowly looking away, this girl meant trouble.

"I'm bored with all this singing, let's have a dancer take their place, Tommy mind demonstrating some actual talent." The two girls scowl feeling insulted.

(Use the link on my profile to see this dance)

"And that's how it's done." Tommy boasts. The guys all souround him all except Saphire of course and greet him with a well earned high-five.

"Catrina Summers, go!" Sophia commanded taking a sip of her drink obviously bored for some reason.

Catrina spun around and held out her hand "Tye, will you play this song for me on your guitar?" Tye looks into her bright green eyes and takes her hand. "Of course."

She arrives on stage and the lights flash pink and green from all over.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
(Smiles at Tye and smiles at the ground when he grins back)  
Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become...  
(Gets a bit angry)  
Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
(Walks around stage and uses her hands for emphasis)  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...  
(Stands behind Tye and sets a hand on his shoulder)  
Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
(Rocks from side to side)  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no  
(Girls in the crowd)

No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...  
Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
(Grits her teeth singing with passion)  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(Her face saddens as the lights brighten again showing her a bunch of applause and recieves a hug from Tye)

He senses that the song has some sort of relevance to her but doesn't bother to ask because he is soon told he too must now perform.

He shyly remarks by saying. "I think I might have something I've been saving."

"Alright!" cheers Jinx "Go get'em glitter boy!" Tye whips around wide eyed and embarrassed hearing Catrina giggle but shakes it off and goes on stage.

Let Your Heart hold Fast by Fort Atlantic

All my days are spent. All my cards are dealt. Oh, the desolation grows

Every inch revealed As my heart is pierced Oh, my soul is now exposed (Catrina smiles as she looks around thinking Tye is singing to someone else, still oblivious she keeps watching him.)

In the oceans deep. In the canyons steep. Walls of granite here I stand

All my desperate calls. Echo off the walls. Back and forth, then back again. (He looks down feeling as if calling out to her is hopeless, his thoughts of always being there for Jinx and always trying to make her happy more so than himself lifts his head back. His desperate call will no longer be unheard.)

To believe I walk alone. Is a lie that I've been told

So let your heart hold fast, For this soon shall pass

Like the high tide takes the sand. (He sings passionate into his microphone sat upon his stool playing his guitar to both his sister and the girl he always wants to see smile.)

Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

At the bitter end. Salt and liquid blend.

From the corner of my eyes All the miles wrecked Every broken step

Always searching, always blind (His eyes are at the brink of subtle tears but he breaks through them as he sees his sister too feel something, he will be strong for her and Catrina.)

Never fear! No!

Never fear!

Never fear! No!

Never fear!

So let your heart hold fast

For this soon shall pass

There's another hill ahead.  
(He smiles reassuringly to them)

A huge applause swarms his ears as he smiles. Jinx give him a thumbs off and tries to pull it off and not show her tears while Catrina runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

"Oh Tye, that was beautiful." He rubs her back and conjers up some courage, "I s-sang it for you." he says her eyes widen a bit and as if you cover it up "And my sister of course." he laughs nervously. She laughs too.

"Jinx since you seem so quiet how about you too, show us something." Sophia boldly states a cocky smile oozing from her beautiful face.

Jinx shaking away her stage fright not wanting to get upstaged by her stupid brother orders the band to play. Cueing the music and allowing her to show everyone exactly why she is here.

Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert

(She breathes and taps her foot, clutching the microphone securly in one hand)

I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors  
I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops

(Her head is hung low, her bangs shadowing her face but her voice as sharp and powerful as ever.)  
I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver  
Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop

(She lifts her head, her eyes just as sharp as the cut through everyone, leaving them all to watch eagerly)  
Word got around to the barflies and the baptists  
My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook

I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it  
Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look  
(She rocks out)  
Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart  
(Points to her heart jabbing it she calms down and tips her cowgirl hat)

Wish I could be just a little less dramatic  
Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames  
Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches  
When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame  
Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation  
Sometimes revenge's just a choice you gotta make  
My mama came from a softer generation  
Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face  
(Goes back to being just as energetic)  
Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart  
(Everyone watches and smiles)  
Powder your nose, paint your toes  
Line your lips and keep 'em closed  
Cross your legs, dot your eyes  
And never let 'em see you cry  
(Turns her head away for a moment and snaps it back)  
Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart

Everyone applauds her of course for that powerful performance and even recieves a round of applause from Saphire who no one other than her had the pleasure of recieving.

She also pats herself a bit for overcoming her stage fright and putting on a good show.

Ashton stands and practically shouts, "I have something I've prepared Mistress Blood." Sophia a bit caught off guard with the name smiles despite it all and says: "The stage is all yours."

Ashton looks out to Saphire and winks at him causing his hair to flash from pink and red again.

"This goes out to someone and though this song is intended for that of a female it can be easily change for that of a guy as well."

Just the Girl (Or Just the Guy) By Click Five.

He's cold and he's cruel but He knows what He's doin' (Smiles at him)

He pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
He laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about his laughter  
Strange as it seems  
He's the one I'm after

_[Chorus:]_  
'cause He's bittersweet  
He knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
He's a mystery  
He's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more (Licks lips)  
He's just the guy I'm lookin' for  
(Dance around stage)  
He can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour

(Saphire is shocked)  
He runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more He ignores me  
The more I adore him  
What can I do? (Shrugs)  
I'd do anything for him

_[Chorus]_

And when He sees it's me  
On him caller ID  
He won't pick up the phone  
He'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet (Shakes his head)  
Cause every word He's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

He's cold and He's cruel  
But He knows what He's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined  
(Everyone cheers)  
_[Chorus]_

Cause He's bittersweet  
He knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
He's a mystery  
He's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
He's just the guy I'm lookin' for  
Just the guy I'm lookin' for  
(Saphire's hair is bright pink but he can't stop watching)  
(He smiles brightly and sings truthfully)

Just the guy  
I'm lookin' for  
He's just the guy  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the guy  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the guy I'm lookin' for.

Jinx elbows him but Saphire can hardly speak he is so speechless he has forgotten to shape words. Ashton rushes over to him and kisses him on the lips swiftly leaving him even more speechless. And out of sheer pleasure Sophia calls Saphire to the stage.

He straightens up closing his eyes his nose stuck preactically in the air, the silent air and struts up onto stage ignoring all eyes especially Ashton's and pulls a model from on the stage and shows the crowd her clothes which is practically, rags.

"With this material I will make a beautiful dress out of dye, a sewing needle, and my genius." he adds with a smile but when he looks out he sees Ashton and in order to prevent the change of hair color simply turns back to the model and begins to work with the dress, there is a 5 minute delay but the second he is done he reveals a beautiful silk looking baby blue dress he hands it to the model who puts it on.

She struts out and lets people feel the fabric and to their surprise it feels like a potatoe sack.

Everyone claps and Saphire simply holds up a hand and tells them to save it. "I know I am talented and you will all know it once I beat you all."

Liam rolls his eyes, "If you want to see talent, watch me." Everyone watches and Angel can already tell that his passion and his bad ass attittude is sure to secure him a victory.

"Hey Tye man, sorry to bug ya but could you do this one too?" Tye simply chuckles and nodds taking out his guitar and reads the sheet of music and smiles. "Good one man."

Lost In You By Three Days Grace

" I feel a lot of love coming from this place today, and I felt a connection with a certain someone and I hope that she enjoys this cause this is a song I've been saving for that one girl." Angel sits blushing a bit but keepin her charm and at the same time maintaing her halo.

(Tye strokes the guitar as Liam while on his beloved drums sings into the microphone.)  
I always knew that you'd  
Come back to get me  
And you always knew that  
It wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start  
To see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom  
To watch how it all ends

You tried to lie and say  
I was everything  
I remember when I said  
I'm nothing without you  
(Closing his eyes escaping into his lyrics he sings)  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind (He begs wanting her to consider himn despite his bad ass attitude)  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you

You always thought that  
I left myself open  
But you didn't know  
I was already broken (He says honestly, this line makes Angel think.)  
I told myself that  
It wouldn't be so bad  
Pulling away you took  
Everything that I had  
You tried to lie and  
Say I was everything  
I remember when I said  
I'm nothing without you  
(He looks into her eyes)  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
(He plays harder)  
The pain of it all  
The rise and the fall  
I see it all in you  
Now everyday (he will ;)  
I find myself sayin'  
I want to get lost in you  
I'm nothing without you...  
(Liam replaces himself with the drummer and grabs Angel holding her hand)  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to but  
Somehow I found (somehow I found) (Tye sings the background)  
A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)  
Angel's hear nearly implodes and to avoid speaking words she nodds. Liam hugs her and kisses her head, maintaining the little manners he had.

"All this mushy stuff. Well it looks as if some of our contestants decided not to participate. Raven because she is too shy, Cole because he had nothing prepared, and Lyric because she wants to save her performance for another time. Well I'll let you know that this will not go by me again. When I ask you guys from now on to perform I expect you to do just that. Understand?" The three nod.

"Alright guys it's been a rough day, see you all in the morning rest well. My little monsters."

**A/N: So how was that for a first chapter, long yes... Took me all night to write but it's okay. I have some questions for you guys to answer please PM me the answers and make sure to review and let me know how I am doing. The musical performances will happen every chapter which will be a pain, but that's sort of the point. Also for character development there will be plenty of that this will probably be the shortest chapter. The relationships are fairly obvious and will develop overtime. All relationships will have problems and a story very much like the friendships which you've kind of seen and the enemies and alliances. I talk so much XD Next update will be next Thursday and will be finished Wednesday nights unless something comes up I will work on it all week long so this staying up till 3 am thing DOESN'T happen again.**

**What is something you would like to see the following charcters change for the better?**

**Ashton:**

**Raven:**

**Cole:**

**Saphire:**

**Scarletta:**

**Lyric:**

**Liam:**

**Angel:**

**Jinx:**

**Sean:**

**Aaron:**

**Catrina:**

**Tye:**

**Tommy:**

**Taylor:**

**Please send me the answers to that question, also the theme for next episode is beautiful.**

**So send me the nicest outfit you can think of for your character to wear. Also for their talent send me a beautiful song that they will sing, dance, play, etc... Please make sure to do this before next Thursday if not I will be forced to pick and that is difficult... If you have any questions please pm and I will let you know Reviews are for reviewing only so no questions or answers in the review box thing XD.**

**Thanks for reading have a good day. Missy Madness.**


	4. Beautiful

Total Drama Talented Monsters Madness: Chapter 2 Beautiful :D

A/N: Hello lovelies and beautiful boys and girls I have had a chance to talk to neko-pedro, OfficialSuperGirlInTraining, desireatgunpoint, MyFlawsareFayteal, Shokick, and Finger Curtain Astron. I was so glad to see all the awesome feedback never have I seen such a hit and run before with one of my OC stories I love ya guys so much *gives hug* Anyway. This theme is Beautiful. I hope you enjoy :D

Now on with the show!

The contestants all sat in the dining hall awaiting their hostess to make her entrance. Everyone woke up to the smell of lilacs and fresh made bacon. Sitting in the well decorated dining hall was a huge banner over the dinner theater stage with 9 letters that read Beautiful.

Jinx, Ashton, and Saphire all sat together. Saphire picking at his food, Ashton watching him chuckling as he did so, and Jinx eyeing her twin brother from across the way laughing and smiling with his new girlfriend. Catrina was it?

"She's late." Saphire hissed pushing his food away entirely. Ashton looked down at his plate and stacked his plate on top of his already finished plate, and began to eat away.

"Is your stomach like a bottomless pit or something?" Saphire asked. Ashton only chuckled after swallowing his food and shrugged.

"These abs don't feed themselves." he said lifting up his fancy long-sleeved collared dress shirt in demonstration. Saphire swiftly turned his head away. "I get your point." Saphire of course was a sucker for abs and, man! Did that idiot have some beautifully sculpted abs.

Ashton leaned down meeting eyes with the boy across from him staring into those mismatched eyes. "You'll fall for me soon." he stated. Saphire scoffed, "As if I'd ever do that, besides... I have my eyes set on someone else." He boasted his mismatched eyes squinted in a dangerous yet very sexy way.

Ashton straighten his eyes enlarged a bit as he tried to maintain his cool. "Who?"

Saphire smirked despite it all, "I'll never tell."

Meanwhile:

Scarletta ended up sitting near her arch-nemesis. Angel and her tried to avoid conversation, but when the people around them congratulated them on their performance it was rather difficult to avoid seeing one another.

She's just too talented.

they both concluded at the same time. Liam hooked an arm around Angel and laughed, "Well I know my favorite." Angel simply pushed him off and acted as humble as possible. "It wasn't _that_ good."

Tye trying not to be biased laughed nervously, "Well Cat was good too ya know." Catrina shook her head "Compared to Scarletta, never."

Tommy laughed at them, "Does it matter? Think about it." He held a finger fully erected pushing it in everyone's face trying to get the point completely through."This is a _talent _competition. If you don't think your good at it then you shouldn't be here." he stated matter of factly crossing his arms. Soon realizing his distasteful delivery he laughed it off, "I'm just being honest dudes."

Scarletta and Angel both knew he was right, if they wanted to stay ahead of the others they had to be confident in their ability. As well as Tye, Liam, and Cat.

"Um, has anyone seen Lyric?" Scarletta asked finally.

Liam straightened, "Yeah, come to think of it the twins have gone missing too."

And as if on cue a light strumming came and the curtain slowly opened.

Beautiful By Mariah Carey ft. Miguel

(Lyric's shiny glass looking heal clicks to the guitar, as she and the twins sing)

Ah, ah, you're beautiful (They all walk out dressed all nicely)  
(Yeah)  
Ah, ah, you're beautiful

[Verse 1: Sean) (He dances with her a bit on stage holding her hips as they flirt Lyric giggling)  
Hop on the back of my bike  
Let the good wind blow through your hair  
With an a** like that and a smile so bright  
Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah  
Ride on through the middle of the night (Watches as she shakes her hips, licking his lips.)  
Let the moonlight kiss your skin  
When you dance like that, your jeans so tight  
Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again (Lyric smiles rubbing her hair )

[Hook: Aaron) (Comes up behind her and holds her swaying her hips and digging his nose in her aquamarine hair)  
You're beautiful, and your mind is f*** beautiful  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah (She laughs very sweet like)  
You're beautiful, good lord, you're f*** beautiful  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah

[Verse 2: Lyric) (Grabs both guys by their shirts and makes them kiss her cheeks)  
I like when you run red lights  
Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me

(Dances around)  
Always in control, how you do it, I don't know  
But I don't care, take me anywhere  
'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel undressable (Winks at Scarletta)  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah

(Hook: Twins & Lyric)

[Outro]  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah  
You don't know what you're doing darling  
Hop on back my bike darling  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Don't you worry darling

Lyric and the twins all smiles her white strapless dress looking more like a silk nightgown than a dress. Scarletta blushes a bit as she sees her remembering what she had done to this sexy lady previously, wiping her tears thinking Lyric was a vulnerable girl but ended up being the exact opposite it was Scarletta that was the vulnerable one now.

On the opposite end of the dining room sitting all by her lone self was Raven. Taking bites of her food while watching everyone cautiously from a distance. She hardly made any sort of appearance and it basically told everyone that she would always be just an outcast with no talent.

Cole however, didn't think that...Taking his food he sat right across from her his green eyes digging into her soul as he sat there smiling at her for a moment. She was indeed beautiful, not to mention Saphire as well but this girl for sure was just what he wanted.

"Darling, you seem shaken up as if you've seen a ghost..." Cole noticing a lack of change in her expression but a burning in her cheeks. He likes the way she's responding to his greeting and decides to pursue her even further. He removes a wand out of his pocket waving it in circles around her face and a light flash startles her.

"W-what are you doing?" she sputters. His smile thickens and looks at the stone that lands before him. Which, was supposed to have an image on it. particularly, the picture he just took only to see it was blank. He soon realizes what that means.

"Your a vampire, aren't you?" she nods meekly, shuffling her feet, and looking down bashfully.

"You're are _too_ adorable." he insists taking her hand, all the blood rushes to her face as he whispers. "You can suck my blood anytime."

Raven swallows at the comment as she snatches her hand out of his grasp and lashes out angrily, "That's a real stereotypical comment! Not all us vampires suck blood, you Slitheren!" she then walks to another empty table.

Baffled by her actions, his expression doesn't tone down in the least. _Now for Saphire..._

"Wow guys you were amazing." Tye compliments shaking the twins hands. The two exchange and glance and humbly rub the back of their head their shaggy black hair getting even more messy. Their purples eyes not currently visible to the others because their closed also hide many other things deep in their souls.

"They weren't _that_ great." Jinx interjects. The twins eyes flash open and catch her's. "Oh?" they questions circling around her but she is in no way intimidated.

"Sure you guys are an even bigger threat because you have each other to depend on...but when it comes to pure talent you two are lacking and getting all handsy on a lesbian isn't very appealing to an audience of two gay guys, and a bunch of bi people."

Scarletta rolls her eyes and tries not to strangle her for her lack of filtering what she says.

Lyric however doesn't restrain herself. "Well it was better than that shabby performance you made yesterday. That song is simply outdated and a weak start to say the least." Jinx bares her teeth. "Coming from the bitch who hadn't even made a performance yesterday?"

Lyric back to her shy self the adrenaline from her performance wearing off. "Oh...I, just well..." Jinx smirks, "That's exactly what I thought."

"Ladies, ladies your both pretty." Saphire compliments but his tone doesn't really support that. "I think instead of arguing about it you prove each other wrong in today's competition." It was then before anyone had time to contradict or make a slick comment. Lightning struck the dining hall and there appeared Sophia in all her glory.

"Steal my line again and I won't hesitate to strike you with my lightning bolt next time..." she warns. Saphire ever so badly wanting to say something back figures it's useless.

"But he is right, today as you were all informed about you will all perform a beautiful performance and you all seemed to have dressed the part. But can you do the part as well?" she inquires. Everyone's faces are hard and focused Taylor in particular awaiting the chance to prove herself.

She had already started off on a bad foot not having done anything at last night's showcase but today would be different. She'd have everything wrapped around her finger if she put her entire heart and soul into it.

"Well, I think since Lyric decided to perform as well, I think I too should

"You're Beautiful"

(Tye and Jinx take out their guitars and play a bit.)

My life is brilliant... (Cole looks at Saphire)  
(Saphire blushes mildly his hair changing pink, Ashton clenches his fist and resists the urge to ring the blonde boy's neck.)  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel. (He nods)  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man. (Eyes Ashton)  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. (He smiles a bit devilishly but covers it with a toothy smile.)

(outstretched his arms)

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

(He acts shy and looks to him winking a bit and looks to Raven who has just tuned in)  
Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high.  
And I don't think that I'll see her again, (Looks kind of sad)  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.  
(Raven blushes a bit and realizes that she shouldn't blame him, he was only trying to get next to her)

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

(Whenever Cole says cause I'll never be with you he nods because he is focused on not letting Saphire fall for anyone other than him.)  
(Cole vocalizing looking at them both)

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true...  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,  
I will be with you. (He changes the Lyrics from never to 'he will')

Everyone other than Ashton claps for him, he with his long slender arms bows.

"Oh don't flatter me too much. I was simply expressing the truth..." He says as he passes a gaze to Saphire but just as quickly focuses it on Raven. "My darling, did you enjoy the performance?" he takes her hands and leans his face close to her's. She nods meekly and he smiles, "That's good to hear, I can't wait for your performance my pretty." She nods again and feels her palms start to sweat...

"Your sick!" Ashton sneers. Cole turns and doesn't even flinch he chuckles a bit and opens his eyes slowly. "I believe the term is caring and loving." Ashton shakes his head as his ears become visible.

"A fox...no wait, a kitsune. Am I right?" Cole asks his fascination as he tugs on one of the ears. "Yeah what about it?!" Ashton growls as he takes his hand and throws it away.

"How could he tell?" Cat wonders asking Scarletta in particular. Scar closes her eyes and thinks going through her mind. Jinx laughs a bit, "You think your gargoyle abilities can explain who he is?" Scar dressed in her blue little dress and matching heals crosses her arms. "What makes you think you can?"

Jinx bursts out into a fit of laughter, "I'm a witch, I know a wizard when I see one." Catrina wide eyed gawks. "He's a wizard, oh how cool! Wait, if you're a witch doesn't that make Tye a witch too." Jinx sneers at the naïve girl.

"No, no it doesn't. And why do you care what my brother is anyhow?" Scar cuts in for a moment and her white angel like wings outstretched her fangs and nails sharpening as she prepares to fend against her.

Tye notices and rushes over, "Jinx, calm down! What is wrong with you?" Jinx ignoring his rant eagerly tries to push him out of the way. But Tye's arms start to beef slightly as he holds Jinx back.

"A werewolf..." Catrina concludes behind Scar.

"Jinx calm down." Jinx simply takes one of her famous smoke bombs and uses one to disappear completely.

"Hey all you punks! There's no fighting. Not here!" Sophia counters. Ashton simply ignores Cole and leads Saphire away who all the while begins to rant and rave at the fact he didn't get a chance to talk to Cole.

While all this chaos is trying to be uncovered and resolved, Scar makes her way upon the stage where she belts out a tune.

"Glitter and Be Gay." By Candide

Glitter and be gay (The entire cast turns their huge eyes toward her)  
That's the part I play  
Here I am in Paris, France  
Forced to bend my soul  
To a sordid role  
Victimized by bitter, bitter circumstance (Her eyes wide and her mouth gracefully shaping each word)  
Alas for me, had I remained beside my lady mother  
My virtue had remained unstained  
Until my maiden hand was gained by some grand duke,  
Or other (Looks at Lyric)

Ah, 'twas not to be  
Harsh necessity  
Brought me to this gilded cage  
Born to higher things  
Here I droop my wings (Everyone notices she's still in her monster form)  
Singing of a sorrow  
Nothing can assuage  
(Walks across the stage)  
And yet, of course, I rather like to revel, ha, ha!  
I have no strong objection to champagne, ha ha  
My wardrobe is expensive as the devil, ha ha  
Perhaps it is ignoble to complain-  
Enough, enough (Shakes her head)  
Of being basely tearful  
I'll show my noble stuff  
By being bright and cheerful

Ha, Ha, Ha - (Everyone is still wide eyed)

Pearls and ruby rings.  
Ah, how can worldly things take the place of honor lost?  
Purchased, as they were, at such an awful cost! (Looks pained)  
Bracelets, lavalieres, can they dry my tears?  
Can they blind my eyes from shame! (Covers her eyes)  
Can the brightest broach shield me from reproach?  
Can the purest diamond purify my name? (Touches her chest and happily continues)

And yet, of course, these trinkets are endearing, ha ha!  
I'm oh so glad my sapphire is a star, ha ha.  
I rather like a 20 carat earring, ha ha!  
If I'm not pure, at least my jewels are

Enough, enough, I'll take that diamond necklace  
And show my noble stuff  
By being gay and reckless!  
Ha, Ha, Ha! (Goes as high as she can without never once cracking which astounds everyone and makes them forget their fight)

She confidently smiles even more so with the look on Angel's face but never falters and pays her respect where respect is due. She very confidently exits off stage and smiles pleasantly at all this that surround her. "My goodness, Scar that was absolutely flawless. If there is such a thing." Sophia compliments which causes her to blush madly.

Angel silently to herself takes this chance to sing as well taking her spot on stage.

"The Voice Within" Christina Aguliera

Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly (Raises her hand and pulls it back)

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain (Shakes her head)  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means...

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within (Sings to everyone relating the song to herself of course)

Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid (Looks down and then back up)  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul!

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within...  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within...

Yeah...  
Life is a journey (Vocalizes beautifully and as powerful if not more so as the singer herself)  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(Everyone sings along)  
You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within (Softens closing her eyes singing softer)

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall... (Hums)

Scarletta despite it all smiles and realizing that this performance though far different from her own still is on the same level as that of her rival and knowing that these two are easily the most intimidating voices in the competition.

"Don't think you two are the only people who can sing." Saphire replies straightening his shirt.

"How To Be A Heartbreaker" By Mariana and the Diamonds.

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run (He looks at Ashton)  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger (Struts a bit)  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger (Winks a hand on his hip)  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do! (Places a hand on his chin)

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek (Puts three fingers up)  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more (Blows a kiss at Ashton and then Cole)

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you (Whispers) At least I think I do.

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again babe. (Whips his head to the side and then back to the crowd)

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
(The girls all laugh and sing along)  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.  
At least I think I do! (Whispers and laughs)

Ashton other than the smirk practically carved on his face, was too distracted by Saphire's performance to really care about what the song was trying to say. Cole too smirks and runs his hand through his sandy blond hair. "What a sweet thing to dedicate to me."

Ashton turns and simply rolls his eyes too lazy to come up with something good to say and simply goes up to Saphire and smiles.

"It wasn't dedicated to you, you baboon." he reassured. "Who said it was?" Ashton teases leaning close to him but Saphire simply dodges it and looks away his head going from red back to its original green.

Cole meets up with him for a second and compliments his performance and his outfit. Saphire flattered maintains his flirtatious attitude and pretty much pats himself on the back about his job on the clothes he spent a whole ten minutes making.

"So what's your story handsome." Saphire asks not really caring but his face was so beautiful, kind of like Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club or something (Google image it XD)

Ashton in his attempt to casually spill his smoothie knocks it right on Coles head and chuckles... "My bad, in my defense I _totally_ didn't see you there."

Cole not in the slightest bit angry notices Saphire's anger. "What was that for you idiot?" Ashton too happy with his smoothie 'mistake' simply shrugs. "It wasn't my fault." he says innocently.

"That's quite alright, accidents happen. Come on Saphire mind helping me clean this off. I might just need a new shirt." he explains making Ashton both mad and embarrassed making him look like the bad guy.

Sophia luckily instructs Cole to go alone and let Saphire stay here. Ashton in anger decides it best to relieve himself by performing among his cast and of course Saphire himself.

"This will probably be my last time performing someone elses' songs, as a singer/song writer I'll probably write all my music and perform it for you all." He smiles and begins.

"Somewhere Only We Know" Either Blaine Anderson or the real person Keane.

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on...  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
(Walks across the stage)  
I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
(Looks out into the crowd his eyes scanning past them)  
Oh simple thing where have you gone? (looks at Saphire)  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in...  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything (Referring to Cole)  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know? (He dims a bit)

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know? (He desperately sings out to him and for a minute Saphire's face seems to be only concerned about Ashton that is until Cole hooks and arm around his 'buddy' and smirks at Ashton cockily.)

Catrina like always laughs happily and claps along which for some odd reason sparks Tye's curiosity, Could she ever be angry, possibly infuriated if messed with just enough. Currently Catrina stands beside Raven dressed to make her look even more astounding...if that were even possible.

Jinx had somehow managed to migrate herself back to the crowd and of course was in no shape or form to pay Cat an apology or anything...Cat sort of figured it was just who she was and she'd guess it would have to work.

"Jinx, your back I'm glad." Cat called to her smiling as genuinely as possible. But in Jinx's eyes it looked more like mockery of some sort and of course with such an attitude she of course lashed out to her. "You stupid girl don't talk to me!" she hissed.

Tye of course knew his sister better than anyone, but even for her this was in every way uncalled for and extreme.

"Hey..." he warned cutting between them, Cat wanting to crawl into the deepest hole she could find. "Don't you talk to her like that, she was just being nice." Tye's eyes began to dim with anger and pure honest behind his words and to be so hostile towards his beloved twin sister was a shock even for him.

Jinx swallowed feeling all the eyes weigh heavily on her, "I don't need to explain or apologize for myself. She's annoying." Tye laughed but his laugh was short lived and not one of those joyful laughs either.

"She's annoying?" he asked and his eyes met her's a rush of pure intensity throughout her body as he uttered the last words. "You're annoying." Jinx felt as if punched in the stomach. Each word like a ten pound fist launching into her stomach.

Regaining her stature she without another word simply migrated to another area, her smoke bomb trick not getting her any farther than the walls of the dining hall.

Catrina had never expected something like that to come from him. Though not expected, it sounded so natural and for whatever reason she could feel it was a sign of great relief for Tye.

All she really wanted to do was make friends...but she'd have to settle for not so acquainted, acquaintances. "Tye..." she began but she could feel him dim from beneath the memory of what he had just uttered watching over him like an anxious parent.

"Scene Two - Roger Rabbit"

(Sitting upon the stage as she had a guitar in hand, she smiled lightly to the audience and cleared her throat a bit embarrassed by all that had just happened not ten minutes ago)

"Well hello everyone, as for my performance I bring a song very close to my heart. It's actually intended for a different message. But there is a girl that I want to dedicate this song to. Maybe it will make her feel better. Wherever that may be."

Is there a right way for how this goes?  
You've got your friends  
And you've got your foes  
They want a piece of something hot  
Forget your name like they forgot

Oh, ain't that something? (Looks out to Jinx)

Some wanna see you crash and burn  
And criticize your every word  
I'm trying to keep from going insane  
Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing

Oh, trying to be something more

Nobody's gonna love you if (Strums the guitar slowly, her eyes closed as she sings)  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
No it's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away  
So when you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

Say all that you have to say

Is there a right way for being strong?  
Feels like I'm doing things all wrong (Shakes her head sadly)  
Still I'm here just holding on  
Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs.

Oh, just trying to show you something more

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away  
When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing (Looks to Tye and smiles softly)  
Look to yourself and you might find something  
It's time that we sorted out  
All of the things we complain about

So listen close to the sound of your soul  
Take back a life we led once before  
If it ain't you then who?...  
If it ain't you then who's gonna love you? (Sees Jinx look at her noticing that she has hurt resting beneath her heart)

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this  
Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand  
Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away  
When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

So when you have today  
Say all that you have to say...

Large jeers and whoops comes storming from the mouths of all the spectators gathered around to see her plaster another brilliant and radiating smile and exit off the stage. Tye and Jinx standing on opposite sides of the room both watch her come down.

She tries to go to Jinx first but her arm is caught by Tye and pulled back..."Give her some time." he whispers to her, she takes his advice and feels that she did something; though small. To help Jinx out with what was going on with her.

Jinx though thinking she is out of the sights of everyone the twins see her wipe her tears furiously...

(Meanwhile upon the stage)

"If there is one thing I hate in this world." Sean began his brown hair, soft to the touch. And green eyes practically the shame shapes of a cat.

"It's to see a woman cry." Aaron added his white hair and yellow eyes also mesmerizing the audience so brilliantly.

"So...in hopes this song makes her feel better we sing a song to you." They both say in perfect unison looking down at Jinx as she scowled.

"True Colors" by: Phil Collins.

(Aaron)

You with the sad eyes

(Sean)  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
(Aaron)

It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
(Sean)

You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
(Both)

Can make you feel so small... But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you (They look at her both smiling so dashing, it grew harder and harder to scowl)  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

"Stop singing!" she commands but that simply causes Sean to take her face between his fingers and sings on.

(Sean)  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
(Aaron comes up and takes her hand leading her on stage.)

If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up

(Both)  
Because you know I'll be there  
And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

(The twins sway with Jinx as she loosens up a bit)

(Angel, Taylor, and Scar)  
So sad eyes  
Discouraged now  
Realize  
When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
(Liam and Tommy) Because you know I'll be there  
And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
(Cole, Saphire, and Ashton) And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors  
(Cat, Tye, and Raven)  
Cos there's a shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Beautiful, like a rainbow

Aaron stands before her and wipes her tears, Sean holding her waist from behind and whispers in her ear, "Feel better?" Jinx without responding rips from their hands and blushes madly storming away without having to hear this any longer.

They notice Tye's look as he so badly wants to bark at the two twins but, they simply won't acknowledge a man who would make a woman cry...

(Meanwhile)

"Calm down darling, look just take the microphone and perform, if you don't do that..Your an easy target for elimination." Cole persists practically shoving the microphone between her sweaty hands.

She swallows roughly as she complies, "A-alright."

She walks upon the stage while everyone is still conversing among the many that stood. She nervously shuffles her feet and smiles, "This song m-means a lot to me, so um if you could listen to it." Everyone watches her for a moment with no sound. The song blares across the speakers.

Liam hears the music and automatically he wants to do the duet part,Raven simply smiles and hands him another microphone.

"Bring Me To Life"

(feat. Paul McCoy)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors? (Looks at Cole)  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb (She looks down and back up slowly)  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold (Her voice gets stronger and more confident)  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) (Liam and Raven sing)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me (Raven sings reaching for Coles hand her fingers touching his lightly)  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(Angel and Cole exchange a glance and put a thumbs up)  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life...

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling (She smiles as he watches her)  
Only you are the life among the dead  
(Liam sings to Angel)  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life!

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life) (She finishes powerfully as she runs chills along everyone's spines)

The crowd was unaware such a voice could come from such a shy girl. Cole though knew somewhere she had this beneath her considering her reaction when he said she drank blood.

Taylor though in a way feeling left out of all the standing ovations and constant applause. She knew if she wasn't the one to rid this island of all the talented singers then she'd be stuck losing and that just wasn't an option. So in attempt as a warning she decides to now take her spot upon the stage by singing the following:

"Makes Me Wonder" Maroon 5

I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a f*** about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore (Looks at the crowd and shrugs)  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye

God damn my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I've left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a f*** about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore (Looks at Angel, Scar, Jinx, Catrina, and Raven)  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye

I've been here before  
One day I'll wake up  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a f*** about you  
And I...and so this is goodbye

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah [x3]  
(Oh no) (referring to next episode when she votes one of them off)

The girls all figure this entire performance was her demonstrating more of her character, though that is true in a sense. They have no clue.

"Wow!" Angel exclaims taking her hands. "You're really good, you've got to come and meet everyone." Taylor simply denies the offer by saying she'd rather stick by herself and watch everyone else from a distance but is actually plotting something to get one of the female singers voted off.

(Meanwhile)

"Dude, what are you doing for the performance." Liam simply laughs, "I'm not telling unless you go first." Tommy shrugs.

"I guess I can go out and show you how it's done." Liam shakes his head. Tommy though walks away _And I've got the perfect thing to put you in your place._

He pulls Lyric out of a conversation with Scar for a moment. Lyric had easily become one of his best friends beside: Tye, the Twins, and Liam.

"You know this dance right?" he asks. She nods and high-fives him.

"Alright listen up!" Lyric calls out dressed in now a white sports bra looking thing used for decoration and to help when dancing and jeans accompanied by some snow boots.

Tommy of course dressed in a snazzy black vest and black bow tie a neon blue colored undershirt, slightly baggy slacks and nice dress shoes. He pulled ay his bow tie a bit and clapped his hands.

(Check link on my profile for his performance :D)

Lyric smiled through pants and hugged her best friend which in Scar's eyes looked like more...

Liam promising he'd tell after he performed. Of course he congratulated him on another sick performance. "Alright so the song I'm doing is..." he whispers in his ear. Tommy nearly flips "Dude do it now! For you know who..." he whispers a bit slyly. Liam laughs and twirls his drumsticks around and around.

"I'm going." once he is comfortably sat behind the drum set he calls for Jinx, Tommy, and Lyric to all come up and dance in the background for him which they all of course comply even Jinx who had gone through so much today.

Tremble for my Love by Collective Soul

(Th e stage dims and two blue lights swirl around and settle on Liam)

(Tye and Cat play their guitars side by side) (The dancers all do flips and twirls, pops and locks)

The hour has begun (They all play wildly and dance just as perfect in unison)  
Your eyes have now opened

To a world where madness craves  
To a world where hope's enslaved  
Oh, I'll tremble for my love always (He sings as he looks at Angel smiling)

Your windows, opened wide! (Lyric pops and locks to the beat and Tommy swoops her up laughing as he does so)  
Your innocence takes flight

To a world where madness craves  
To a world where hope's enslaved  
Oh, I'll tremble for my love always (He drums happily never leaving Angel's eyes.)  
(Tye and Catrina both play happily swaying side to side bonding their hearts and their music as well)  
It's a world where madness craves  
It's a world where hope's enslaved  
Oh, I tremble for my love always  
(Tye sings as well-looking at Cat)  
It's a world where madness craves  
It's a world where hope's enslaved  
Yeah, I tremble for you, love, always

(Everyone plays Lyric looking at Scar with a thumbs up)

Angel smiles and hugs Liam when he comes off stage. She messes up his shaggy grey hair and smiles brighter. In order to both keep his hair from getting any messier and to savor this moment he kisses her lifting her up and hugs her as well.

Cat makes and audible 'awww' and others like Saphire and Jinx simply go 'ewww' but all the while it was a beautiful moment. Tye sitting beside Cat congratulates her on her guitar skills.

"You're really good, like I wasn't even aware you were _that_ good. U-um not saying that you weren't already smoking I mean uh what do I mean?" she giggles putting his ramble to an end. She leans over and stamps her lips on his cheek as if her lips transformed his cheek into the darkest shade of red she had ever seen.

In an act of courage he takes her hand and asks her to play a song with him, one he had saved for the right moment and seeing her look so adorable and soft he just had to continue their bondage through music.

She nods and they take the microphone, putting everyone to a halt. "I am going to do a song for you guys and Cat right after." Tye announces.  
**_A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope._**

A Drop in the ocean a change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together (he looks at Cat)  
It´s like a wishing for rain as I stand in the desert...  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven (He looks over to Jinx as well seeing she is paying no mind)

I don´t wanna waste the weekend If you don´t love me, pretend  
A few more hours than it´s time to go  
as my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm  
it's to late to cry, to broken to move on  
and still I can´t let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
don't seek what you don't need for me (He sings to Jinx)  
(He sings back to Catrina)  
It's just A Drop in the ocean, a change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It´s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven  
(And sings to himself as the piano plays along)  
misplaced trust and old friends  
never counting regrets by the grace of god  
I do not rest at all...  
New England, there´s the leave change  
the last excuse that I claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don´t seek what you don´t need for me  
(He stands and strums looking back to Catrina occasionally)  
It's just A Drop in the ocean, a change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It´s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my  
(He walks up to her and strums with her)  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

(Cat joins in)  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
(Both of them)  
A Drop in the ocean a change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It´s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven

You are my heaven! (Tye sings)

Cat smiles and places a hand on her cheek, "Your my friend to, Tye." and like that she walks off the stage happily oblivious to what Tye was expecting.

Jinx starts to laugh from a corner as she sees Tye stand their eyes wide and still in shock of what exactly just happened.

"Hey glitter-boy if you really want to express your feelings." she says to him, "Try this song." Tye denies the offer and simply wants to go die somewhere after he had gained so much courage all for it to be wasted.

He sits in the audience beside Liam and Tommy who try their best to hold back their laughter.

Though Jinx seems fine, the lack of her brother's attention is taking a toll on her and in order to fix it she sings back but who she ends up singing to was quite unexpected.

Okay by Backhouse Mike

(She sits playing the piano, running her fingers where she feels they belong)

I like your smile  
But even introductions need to last awhile  
Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone

There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time (She says to Tye)  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay...

So there you are (Singing to Sean and Aaron)  
Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar  
A hole in your heart  
And the same for me  
Is everything you touch keeping you down  
or setting you free

There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay

Shelter my eyes from the sun (Singing to Saphire her new best friend)  
And wait for the birds to fly by  
Trying to reach every one  
And know what you're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye (Everyone during the ba's)  
(To everyone)  
There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know  
That it's all okay

Saphire watching her come down simply extends his arms and she fills the spot. He hugs her and laughs "Bitch hug me back." Jinx simply hugs him back and sees the twins come up.

"Thanks for the song beautiful." they say in shuffles her feet."It wasn't _entirely_ for you." she assures them but they simply kiss her on the cheeks and strut away. Saphire smirks "It just got hot in here." he says fanning himself for emphasis.

"Speaking of hot." she points to Ashton hooking his arms around Saphire who stiffens and his hair brightens.

"Miss me?" Saphire squirm. "Miss wasn't the word I was going to use more like hate or despise or-" he whispers along his ear. "You don't hate me it's the opposite." Jinx laughs at Saphire's red hair.

Cole still watching from a distance had Raven in his arms and for some reason he kind of wanted her to always be there.

Confessionals:

Aaron and Sean: This place is nice and this entire island his first class, I think there is something with this place we don't know about. Other than that everyone on the island is cool. Jinx in particular. But the talents are overwhelming for next week's elimination we have to take someone off the island who is a big threat.

Ashton: (Sits his hand placed on his chin) Yeah singing and stuff is fun. I've met some great people some worse than others but overall my experience here has been pretty awesome. As long as Cole is eliminated next episode I'll be fine but even with him here I'll have Saphire's heart you just watch. As for my friends: Jinx, The Twins, and Liam I'm having such a great time.

Scarletta: Well I think I have made the impression on the hostess ad host. Not to mention my friends here and at home. The second Angel, Raven, and Taylor are gone I can take my spot as the best female singer. Me and Liam will be in the finals and happily ever after. I've just got to keep working hard! And maybe Lyric and I can get to know each other a bit better for uh the show and stuff...

Jinx: With my brother all over this new girl I have no choice but to stick by my friends, if he won't help me win I'll have to stick by someone who can. I'll be the one to win this you just wait. Saphire and I are a lot alike we both speak are minds, love guys, and kick but not to mention our thirst for power. If we stick together there isn't anyone on this show who can beat us.

Saphire: I don't know what came over me today. I simply lost it and decided to sing...to Ashton I mean Cole! Cole is who I mean. I don't like Ashton I think he is a good-looking idiot with too much time on his hands. No, Cole likes me and I can sway him into my alliance. Ashton too. My alliance will be the biggest and strongest the second I have them all in my clutch I'll pick them off. One by one.

Taylor: My second day was nice and everything, but it began to be less enjoyable after performances as amazing as Tommy's and Scarletta's just to name a few. I know I can't sing a chemo note or pop and lock but I'm willing to try if that means winning I just need to find the right person and I will scoot my way into first place. One tiny step at a time.

Tommy: Dude this place is off the chain! I love it here I have made some awesome friends but I can't say I like Jinx too much. She's too mean and pushy and seems to get everything she wants by crying about it. I usually don't mind if someone is mean to win but she seems to use a harsher tactic.

Catrina: Why did I do that for? I mean I really like Tye but I also want Jinx to like me...If I went out with her hot, sweet, beautiful brother. She'd hate me even more. I just want to stay friends with him and I hope he understands my reason...As for the island I like it everyone is so nice and talented it's hard to tell who is going to win. Well, only time will tell.

Cole: These guys all think I'm so nice. Well that makes them all stupid but the perfect pawns. Raven and Saphire seem to share my 'affections' So there a definite plus. Ashton however is not, if he sticks around it's only a matter of time before I get discovered. The moment he's gone is the moment I win...

Liam: I've had a lot on my mind and every time I feel as if I want to get away from Angel it seems the harder it is. I want her to be my number 1 but it's hard to let go of Camielle... As for my friends on the island they are all cool.

Lyric: Well I have had a blast today its made everything so fun. Too bad, I have to destroy them all. Since Scar likes me I think I'm the perfect person to rid of her. I like her and she's really cute but she's also an amazing singer. She'll win if someone doesn't dispose of her. Plus, I need this money it's all for Gabby.

Ooh suspense. About last chapter if your character didn't get the most screen time just letting you know that was the point. On the introduction it was almost impossible to focus on every character so I settled for a few and for the ones who didn't get much screen time got more this chapter. Your all beginning to see some of our protagonist and antagonist but in all fairness there is someone everyone wants off. Everyone wants to win one way or another. Eliminations are the next chapter so you might want to answer these following questions before next update :D

Also sadly eliminations is the next chapter so I will be sending one person home, make sure to send in answers as always. Explain what you would do and say if these characters were eliminated, sadly I'm not letting any of you vote on who is to go home that's kind of my job I have a plan there will be a season 2 etc...

Also along with this, Tell me what you like and dislike about these characters this will help me furthur the story and by what 'you' like I mean what your character likes...

Ashton:

Raven:

Cole:

Saphire:

Scarletta:

Lyric:

Liam:

Angel:

Jinx:

Sean:

Aaron:

Catrina:

Tye:

Tommy:

Taylor:


	5. Eliminations 1

**TDTMM Chapter 3: Between a Rock and a Hard Place. **

**Hello my lovelies ^.^, I have been well...let's face it distant due to the fact I have been preparing to do anime commentary. But not until my birthday in December. Having said that I spent all night and most of my morning to get this out to you so I hope you enjoy it XD. No it's ok...I know one person who won't enjoy it.**

**This episode will strongly lacking in music...the elimination episodes only focus on the characters. And quite frankly it gives me a break from that long process -_-**

**If you need to be reminded today is eliminations meaning one of our glorious characters will be sent home thanks to me...-_- I know all of you are not to thrilled but it's okay I can assure you I will try to make it as quick and painless as possible. Now, on to what you are actually here for the story...On With the Show!**

(Confessionals)

Tommy: I can't believe eliminations are today. Dude, if I go home I would not be happy. Frankly this entire thing would have been a waste. I came here to showcase my dancing abilities and that's what I intend to do. Now, the only real threats is easily the two powerhouse singers. But...They're good people and I don't really want them to go home but if it came down to it. Better them than me ya know?

Tommy sat down in his suite obviously a bit nervous about today. "Dude are you alright you seen really worried, if it's about eliminations I doubt you'll be the one going home." Liam reassured kind of dissapointed to see his upbeat friend in such a rut.

Tommy took a look at his best friend's hand propped on his shoulder he shrugged it off and simply stood up. "In games like this you can't be too sure whether or not someone is safe. For all I know, there could be someone after me." Liam laughed at this considering the fact that other than Cat, Tommy was the nicest person on the island. "You can't actually think someone is after you, do you?"

Flashing his squinted green eyes up to him, "How about Jinx?" Liam simply laughed, "What about her?"

"Look i'd never be mean to a lady, but she is a major threat to the game...She was able to manipulate the twins and thoughs guys for some odd reason just refuse to talk to me, Tye, and Catrina." Liam simply laughed again. "Dude don't worry about it. You got Lyric, Tye, Cat, Scar, Angel, and me."

Tommy simply looked down to his feet, "Are you going to help me vote her out?" Liam bit his lower lip a bit. "Well...I would but, Angel really wants me to vote out Taylor."

"Why Taylor, why not Scar." Liam once again shrugged and Tommy was almost convinced he didn't know anything. "She really doesn't tell me stuff like that, I just kind of went along with it."

Tommy despite his kind of out of character mood simply smiled and sighed. "I'll just vote for Jinx. On my own, soon enough you guys will help me." Liam smiled to and clapped hands with him, "Of course dude, no one messes with you."

Liam then took his exit outside where he watched Angel practice..._again._

_That girl just won't give up, she's been practicing non-stop all week since Scar's last performance. Does she really think she'll be that big of a threat?_

He figured he shouldn't disturb her, he did want this relationship to work afterall, anything to not think of..._Camielle._ He flinched a bit and shook his head his shaggy grey hair flinging from left to right.

_I shouldn't think about that, it's been over a year since that day I'm sure that if it hasn't happened now it never will. I love Angel...or at least I want to._

"Liam, I didn't see you there. Hi!" her face brightened with a toothy grin as she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her inhaling her scent as he dug his nose beneath her long jet balck hair.

"You sound good babe." he complimented dropping her. She put her hands on her hips and grinned. "I know." she replied signaling another hearty laugh from her boyfriend. "What were you singing?" he asked. Angel put a finger over his mouth and giggled. "Ah, ah, ah...It's for next week's performance I've been telling myself i'd make it a surprise and I'm sure with this I'll blow Scarletta out of the water with this one."

Liam happily agreed, "Of course you will, but how about we spend some time together. We don't have anything to do. What about we go to the lake? Throw some blankets out, have some pizza and watch the fireworks tonight just you and me." Angel cringed. "Oh Liam, I would love to but I really have to get this note down it's the most crucial part of the performance and I can't mess it up."

Liam was a bit dissapointed and of course being the bad ass he was, he tried not to show it. "Oh yeah totally, I have this drum solo I've been dying to try out maybe...I'll see you at eliminations?" Angel nodded kissing his cheek. "Cya."

He watched her jog off back to her spot where he went inside his suite and tapped his drum sticks on the floor a bit.

Saphire sickened with the thought of eliminations aproaching and him hardly having an alliance formed decided to take a small stroll around the campus only to find little miss kitty (Cat) wiping her tears.

His footsteps grew lighter as he hid and spied a bit to see her softly singing to herself. He was sure he had the song from somewhere but he knew for certain what and who it was about.

She was practically crying her insides out. But of course it really wasn't like Saphire to care. So he took a more bold approach having come up with a full proof plan for what exactly to do with her.

"Well hello Little Ms. Pussyfoot." he greeted bittersweetly as he got a small pleasure of seeing her try to pretend she wasn't sobbing. "Oh hi there uh Saphire." she said thanking the heavens she remembered his name.

"Whatcha crying about?" he asked forcing back a devilish smirk acting a bit concerned. Cat smiled and chuckled slightly "W-who's crying?"

Saphire bent down to meet her face to face, "Don't play dumb I know your crying about that cutie guitar player." Cat swallowed and backed away. "Look, it's not like that."  
"Which is strange because if I remember correctly _you_ were the one who turned him down."

"It's not like that!" she snapped. Saphire sneered "Don't get angry with me. If it was for Jinx sake then I would have to admit...smart move. I believe she's commited murder." he teased knowing perfectly well Jinx though evil couldn't pull off something as devious as killing someone.

Cat's face grew pale heightening her red hair to the fullest of color. "Saphire, please don't tell anyone about this...especially Jinx...I want her to like me."

Saphire stood up and pretended to think, "Well...I could. But why should I? I mean, you are in fact our enemy." Cat stood up, "Saphire please!" she begged panicking a bit and the look made Saphire's snakish being just tingle.

"Alright, I'll keep this all our little secret, if and only if..." Cat waited to see Saphire's eyes glisten with evil tendenices. "If you join my alliance." Catrina swallowed.

What could she do? If Jinx found about this who knew what could happen to her? But if she did that means she'd be betraying her friends, betraying Tye.

Saphire was so willing to drop it and exploit her to the entire world but what good could possibly come out of that? Well...quite a few things actually. Like the satisfaction of watching Catrina get destroyed by Jinx not to mention watch the little witch cry for having caused Jinx so much pain and trouble already. But it would do no good in hightening his chances to win.

"Alright, I-I'll do it but in secret." Saphire smiled. "Good doing buissness with you."

And like that he was gone like the wind leaving Catrina to find her footing, while sitting down.

Saphire continues down his path to see something appear. A fox... Saphire cocks an eyebrow and asks the question anyone else would ask, "What the hell is a fox doing in San Diego." To his shock he hears a light chuckle come from the fox who morphs into the one and only Ashton, Foxx.

The second he puzzles it together he simply scowls and does his best to find another route back to his suite but his road blocked by the 6'2 foot boy. "Going somewhere?" Saphire looks up and narrows his eyebrows. "In fact...I am. So if you would move yourself out of my way I'll be going." He tries to move past him trying to slide between the building's wall and him.

Ashton takes this opptunity to press Saphire against a wall, slowily studying him and settling on his eyes seeing them heated, as well as his cheeks, and pink hair. But his mouth forms into a pout. "You don't have to be so forceful you know..." Ashton leans closer his crystal blue eyes practically sinking his.

"But if I hadn't you would keep rambling on and on about how you don't like me because let's face it, you do." Saphire scoffed. "As if."

"Oh yeah, than why is your hair pink?" he asked cockily. Saphire rolled his eyes "It's none of your- mpm..." Ashton locked his lips on the boys taking his hand and pulling Saphire's waist closer deepening the kiss. Saphire's mind fogged with all sorts of thoughts couldn't help but enjoy this.

Ashton tore his lips from him and smirked, "I really like you Saph. I want you to be my boyfriend and I'm not taking no for an answer..." Saphire scowled pushing on his chest noticing how difficult it was to push him due to how tough he was. But managed to make him stumble a bit.

"Well I don't want to be yours!" Saph lashes back, Ashton licks his lips the kiss still lingering across his lips and laughs. But his laugh went short lived and he simply tilted his head.

"Is little Saphy mad at me?" he asks innocently. Saphire sneers and his hair grows a crimson red as his fangs over lap his lower lip. "_Of course I am!_ You brute..." Ashton sighs inwardly and tries a different approach.

"I'm opening myself up to you, why can't you just take it as a sign of my admiration and run with it?" Saphire smirks and leans in to meet eyes with the fox and notices his eyes are brightening in the most bizarre and meniachal way. "It's because, you're stupid and I want Cole."

This statement would have easily made any normal person angry and even hurt but Ashton simply stole another swift kiss on the lips and said with a smile his eyes closed. "I'll make sure you stay in the game and earn that money. Good luck Saphy honey." He waves and walks away.

"Ashton!" he growls. "He _is_ an idiot." he mutters to himself.

Confessional:

Saphire: I hate him more than I hate puppies. I hate him more than I've ever hated anything so why is it that he persists with his perverted nature? Why do I not fight back and blush like an imbecile? Why is it my words didn't faze him? Why the hell do I care?!

Meanwhile across the campus was Scarletta walking out to the rivers edge only to see Angel sit there performing, what? She wasn't quite sure...But she sounded good and what would make most people smile and calm them did just the opposite.

"You look tense." Lyric pointed out a sandwhich between her lips a smile still obvious. Scar turned and smiled, "Oh I just...am a bit nervous about eliminations."

"You don't have to lie." Lyric said matter of factly swallowing her sandwhich and tilting her head smiling even brighter. "I know it's Angel, but I doubt she'll beat you."

Scarletta looked down to her feet, "Why, why thank you."

"No problem!" she beamed her hands behind her head as she rocked back and forth like a little girl her aquamarine stringy hair getting caught in the breeze making her look even more breath taking.

"Want to join me?" Scar asked already expecting the worst but Lyric agreed rather enthusiastically. They both sat there feet dangling and making little waves in the water. "You know something, if anyone is going to win this it's you Scar."

Scar looked beside her to see Lyric staring down at their feet. Scar smiled lightly and looked back down at her feet. "Thanks that really does mean a lot." Lyric touched Scar's hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't you thank me. Thank whoever gave you that voice."

Scar fell on her back and looked at the passing clouds and was pleased to see Lyric do the same. "You know what clouds remind me of?" Lyric asked quite joyfully.

Scar laughed and shook her head, "No, what?"

"They remind me of little baby sheep with a lot of wool on them." Scarletta couldn't hold back a small laugh and looked back up and found that the clouds did indeed look like baby sheep and the imagery just made her laugh even more. "it does." she concluded looking at Lyric who was on her side staring at her.

"Your really pretty." she said changing yet another subject. Scarletta blushed a bit and twirled a strand of her black her hair. "You are too you know."

"Oh I know." Lyric said not in a concieded way but like she had heard it many times before. "A lot of people tell me that but I think my looks are a bit average." she said which Scar was taken aback. The girl had aquamarine blue hair and lemon drop colored eyes not to mention was so fair skinned and perfectly shaped she didn't even look human well, granted she wasn't but she didn't look anything close to anything she had ever seen.

"Well they knew what they were talking about." Scar made sure she kept a completley honest tone so that way Lyric knew that she sincerely meant it.

Lyric hardly was fazed but that didn't mean she wasn't flattered. "Oh! Scar." she swooned hugging her tightly. "We are going to be a couple and we will go out." she said as if she was predicting the future. Scar swallowed. "Isn't this a bit hasty?"

Lyric shook her head, "I love you and I don't want to miss a moment. Plus waiting for the other to admit their feelings later on is a bit cliche' don't you think?" Scar wasn't sure if she was having an amazing daydream or if she was turning into the luckiest girl in the world either way she was going to except.

"You're right." Lyric planted a kiss softly on the other girl's lips and ripped them away. "I will see you later." she stood up and skipped off to god knows where leaving Scar to make sense of it all.

Granted she _didn't _want to waste any of the time she had. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Lyric was a bit...off.

Meanwhile

"Foola Coola Nana Froo Lift This Cola Like I Tell You." Jinx said casting a spell trying to lift the soda from across the room onto her lap. Bad thing about it was doing a spell when two sexy twins appear in front of you is rather difficult.

The soda fell to the floor outflowing a bunch of sugary, carbonated, and sticky goodness. The thin aluminum can falling to the floor. The twins turn their attention to the fiesty girl who's eyes are like stars and hair is like fire.

"You stupid-!" she begins but the two take a towel from the table and begins to clean it up. The white haired twin Aaron stands up and doesn't fail in the slightest to lock his lips onto her hand. "I apologize for such naughty behavior, you could always punish us for misbehaving." he teases.

Jinx flinches at the offer and of course declines it. The twins, mainly Aaron sits close to Jinx rubbing her arm and talking to her semi-sweetly. Sean however kind of seemed less demanding than Aaron...but that didn't save him from getting his head nearly bitten off with every venmous word she spat.

"Both of you! I guess I should thanks for what you did during the beautiful episode but...that doesn't give you guys any right to invade my personal space!" Sean complies his brown hair and green eyes reflecting off with the sun making him look ungodly beautiful. Jinx blushes. Aaron his white and yellow eyes not quite doing what Sean's had took her chin and whispered silently.

"We did it _just _for you." with that the two walk away side by side.

Taylor sat next to the only person who didn't approach her, that being the wall flower herself Raven. But, it wasn't as quiet as she had hoped when Cole swept in of course flirting and getting all touchy feely and what not.

She could have blew chunks at the very sight. This entire campus seemed careless about their future and were just, here.

Cole looked deep into her eyes and of course she grew redder beneath them. He leaned in but was interrupted by a slight cough.

"Do you mind?" Taylor hissed. Cole chuckled inwardly, "Jealous?"

"Why would she?" came another voice. Cole looked up and his exppression grew dull. "Oh it's you Foxy boy." Ashton shook his soaked hair having come from a refreshing swim laughed to himself.

"Can't say I've never heard that one." Taylor could tell that his attitude had altered drastically from how he treated him and Cole must have too noticed. "I'm surprised you aren't rambeling on and on about how Saphire is yours."

Ashton taking a towel kept drying his hair, little droplets flying everywhere. "It's because..." Ashton began he removed the towel and hung it over his bare shoulders. "I already know he's mine." he said simply. "I only came here to tell Raven that her boyfriend is a player and isn't who he claims, and I cannot stand fake people." he says his voice becoming a tad more hostile.

Raven looks to Cole and seeing how nice he was to her and only her can't really believe what Ash is trying to tell her.

Ashton coming to the sad conclusion that's she's head over heels for him knows what ever he has to say won't change her mind and that she will have to learn the hard way. He waves to them and wishes them all the best of luck despite it all.

"Well hello my talented pets." Sophia greets her cat like eyes looking from one camper to the next all of them talented and well...just as talented as the next.

"Alright, we had a bunch of votes from the contestants. But before we start handing you all microphones (Or marshmellows basically) here is our special gift for the bes performance award that guarantees invinsibility." Everyone gasps and Saphire can't help but smile. He'd have to get that award at least once.

"So the Golden Microphone goes to..."

Everyone's eyes turn to her as her name passes Sophia's lips, "Scarletta." she smiles and takes the microphone knocking all of the negative votes off her name.

"So after her is...Angel, Tommy, Liam, Ashton, and Sean."

The remaining campers sit and some begin to stand as the next names are called, "Cat, Jinx, Tye, Saphire, and Aaron."

There are only four campers left and three more microphones. "Cole and Lyric."

Taylor and Raven both sit but oddly enough Cole doesn't seem to concerned. Raven clings on for dear life onto her seat as Taylor has her arms crossed and held close to her chest.

The name that sounds from the hostess lips have the young girl releasing and sighing deeply. Cole walks up and congratulates Raven who hugs to him. Taylor sighs and feels a great deal of disbelief.

She exits everyone of course wishing her luck and hoping she come back although the chances of that were sadly low...

**Yeah, kind of a pathetic chapter but next one will be better. :D See ya then :P**


End file.
